Soccer Madness Update
The Soccer Madness Update was released on the 8th of June 2016. This is the second Soccer themed Update, ever since 2014. It brought an exciting Soccer themed Event, a total of three bundles, one new skin for the Dual Machine Guns and a new weapon called Air Cannon, which is the final prize of the Event. The soccer T-Shirts from 2014 also made an return. Description Let’s Kick Off!! Let the fun begin with the Respawnables’ Soccer Madness themed on the copa America tournament going on right now. Choose and equip your countries, or your favorite Soccer Jerseys, and compete in this explosive fun event. Strike your way through two trials and win tons of stuff. Don’t miss out on the Grenade Launcher skin, the Dual Grenade Pistols skin and the completely new and unique Striker Equipment - all for FREE! Join this event and shoot your enemies away with new explosive Soccer Ball. Throw them and watch them bounce and ricochet, obliterating your opponents. Only those who finish the final trial and reach the goal will be able to claim their season prize of the Air Cannon. Be a weapon-hoarder and add this trophy projectile weapon to your collection! Don’t be offside, you’ll need the best weapons out there. Get the Referee Equipment, try out his new Zapper, slow your enemies down for an easy target and also benefit from more accuracy, health and agility. There is the new Striker Equipment for more range, precision and speed using the new Dual Machine Guns skin. Dribble around your enemy with the added agility this kit boasts. -- Thank you all for your support, new updates and events coming soon! -- New Features Event *Soccer Madness (Event) Weapons *Zapper *Air Cannon Armors * Striker Headband * Striker T-Shirt * Striker Shorts * Referee Head * Referee T-Shirt * Referee Shorts Bundles *Referee Equipment *Striker Equipment T-Shirts *Austria (Shirt) *Iceland (Shirt) *Sweden (Shirt) *Republic of Ireland (Shirt) *Turkey (Shirt) *Czech Republic (Shirt) *Northern Ireland (Shirt) *Ukraine (Shirt) *Poland (Shirt) *Slovakia (Shirt) *Wales (Shirt) *Albania (Shirt) *Romania (Shirt) *Bolivia (Shirt) *Panama (Shirt) *Venezuela (Shirt) *Peru (Shirt) *Haiti (Shirt) *Paraguay (Shirt) *Jamaica (Shirt) Gadget *Soccer Ball Returning Features T-Shirts (2014) *Belgium (Shirt) *Brazil (Shirt) *Brazil (B) (Shirt) *Spain (Shirt) *Spain (B) (Shirt) *USA (Shirt) *USA (B) (Shirt) *Germany (Shirt) *Germany (B) (Shirt) *England (Shirt) *Italy (Shirt) *Argentina (Shirt) *Netherlands (Shirt) *France (Shirt) *Russia (Shirt) *Korea Republic (Shirt) *Japan (Shirt) *Mexico (Shirt) *Ghana (Shirt) *Cameroon (Shirt) *Portugal (Shirt) *Nigeria (Shirt) *Iran (Shirt) *Bosnia and Herzegovina (Shirt) *Honduras (Shirt) *Ecuador (Shirt) *Switzerland (Shirt) *Costa Rica (Shirt) *Uruguay (Shirt) *Ivory Coast (Shirt) *Algeria (Shirt) *Greece (Shirt) *Colombia (Shirt) *Australia (Shirt) *Chile (Shirt) *Croatia (Shirt) Bundles * Anti-Explosive Pack * Yeti Equipment Trivia * This is the second Soccer-themed Update in the game. * In the last 9 days of the event , the Anti-Explosive Pack made a fourth return to the game. It costed and also included 75x Ultra Grenade. * A few days after the Event ended, the Yeti Equipment was avaialble again for purchase (for a short time only) at the price of . Category:Updates Category:2016 Updates